A Ghost Story
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on RedHal's fics 'Coming Back' and 'Haley's Story', check how 'A Ghost Story' could have happened if Jake was missing, he took away one of the Aztec Skulls to prevent the Huntsclan from using them and the Huntsclan has yet to be destroyed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Disclaimer 2: This fic is based on RedHal's Coming Back/Haley's Story series. In that series, Jake Long vanished and took away one of the three Aztec Skulls so the Huntsclan wouldn't find it or learn his identity. While I don't think it necessary to read either Coming Back or Haley's Story to understand this fic, I recommend both stories.**

**A Ghost Story**

"Did you call for me, Huntsmaster?" Rose asked as she entered the chambers and bowed to him.

"Yes, Huntsgirl." He simply answered. "Have you ever heard about Camp Mugwump?"

"Not at all, Huntsmaster." She answered, secretly fearing punishment for not knowing.

"Camp Mugwump is a camp site placed where a former Civil War prison used to stand, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster explained. "Its most dangerous inmate used to be known as Shackles Jack. Knowing they'd never escape alive, Shackles Jack and his gang used some sort of ancient ritual so they could eventually return as ghosts and possess other people's bodies so they could live again. According to the Huntsclan's research, their ghosts will return during a planet alignment that will take place this year. The campers are their most likely victims and you'll go there not only to protect them but also to test yourself as an eventual hunter trainer. You'll be placed to coach some kids at their annual competition and, given their performance and yours, you might be eventually picked to train a Huntsclan apprentice."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." The Huntsgirl replied. That night, Rose entered the dream realm to tell Haley about this. "Haley, the Huntsclan is sending me to Camp Mugwump."

"My brother went there when he was around my age!" Haley exclaimed. Rose then explained about Shackles Jack. "Jake never said anything about finding any ghosts there. I'm not even sure ghosts are real." Haley said.

"That's because the planet alignment that will allow the ghosts to appear will only happen this year." Rose explained.

"I see. Thanks for warning me, Rose." Haley hugged her brother's girlfriend.

In the next morning, Haley asked her parents to take her to Camp Mugwump. "Haley, you never liked camping." Jonathan Long commented. "What happened?"

"It's a dragon mission, Dad." Haley explained. "Rose told me some former inmates of the Civil War prison that used to stand where the camp is currently located will return as ghosts during a planet alignment."

"Does your dragon master know it, Haley?" Susan asked.

"I'll talk to sun about it." Haley replied.

"You should talk to your Grandfather as well." Jonathan suggested.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"I've heard about this kind of ritual, young one." Lao Shi explained. "If some ghosts from that place are using it to return and steal people's bodies, we must stop them."

"I have a question." Jonathan said. "How did Rose know about it?"

"She's our spy in the Huntsclan." Fu said, leading Jonathan to have a long talk with his wife and her father.

**LINE BREAK – The camp bus**

"Thanks for coming along, Trixie and Spud." Rose said.

"Anything for a friend, Rose." Spud replied.

"Friends for life. Friends for real." Trixie added.

To their displeasure, Brad Morton was also inside the bus. "Yo, Roselicious, how about spending your camp time with a real man? The Bradster is available."

"Does the Bradster know a real man interested?" Rose mockingly asked in reply.

"Lil' squirt, leave that seat." Brad ordered Haley. "The Bradster needs it to sit near his Roselicious."

"Leave Haley alone, you jerk." Rose told Brad.

"You know her?" A shocked Brad asked.

"She's Jake's little sister." Brad replied.

"Really?" Brad asked and Haley nodded. "How do you feel having a cowardly loser for a big brother?"

"How dare you call my brother a cowardly loser?" Haley angrily asked.

"He's a loser because the Bradster always defeated him for the Mugwump Cup and a coward for running away like he did." Brad answered. "That's why he's not here."

"I hope Shackles Jack steals your body, Brad." Haley angrily commented.

"Oh, you know his legend?" Brad maliciously asked. "I bet that's why he's too afraid to ever be here again."

After a long and hard (due to Brad) trip, they arrived at the campsite. "So, this is the Mugwump Cup?" Haley asked, triggering another Brad rant. "This the cup the Bradster has won every year and that your loser brother wouldn't have the smallest chance to win even if he came here this year."

"Brad, aren't you ashamed to hurt this little girl's feelings?" Trixie asked.

"Camp Mugwump isn't place for people who can't take a little teasing." Brad replied.

"That's true." Jake's former camp monitor added.

As Rose and her friends pick up their baggage, (Trixie making Spud carrying hers) they noticed Spud hasn't brought any. "Spusinski, haven't you brought any baggage?"

"Nope." He simply answered. "I'll wear the clothes from the Lost and Found section."

"Spud, other people have lost those clothes." Trixie pleaded. "And you have no idea of how they look."

"I know." Spud happily replied. "Won't it be a nice surprise every day?"

"Why are we friends with him again?" Rose whispered to Trixie.

Upon getting their cabin assignments, Trixie becomes in charge of the medical cabin while Rose and Spud got in charge of Cabin 9. At first, the two of them got impressed with a group of strong kids until Brad appeared and revealed that they were at Cabin 6 and that its doorplate was upside down. The real Cabin 9 consisted of Haley and some weak kids.

"Attention Cabin 9 campers! I'm Spud, this is Rose. We're your JC buddies for the next two weeks. Now gather up and introduce yourselves please." Spud said.

"Hi I'm Benny." A boy inside a plastic ball introduced himself. "I get picked on a lot, so I've sealed myself in this bully resistant wonderball."

"Perfect, just perfect." Rose sarcastically commented while imagining Huntsboys 88 and 89 sealed inside 'dragon resistant wonderballs'. If she ever shapes up them, she'll be afraid of what a team of slayers trained by her will be able to do.

"I'm Eugenie." A crying boy said. "I...I'm scared of everything, take me back to my mommy. I'll give you anything!"

"Meerky." The boy shaking Spud's hand introduced himself. "I have an IQ of 240 and a crippling fear of germs. Uhh can someone pass me some liquid hand-sanitizer. Someone, ANYONE!" Now Rose was completely sure Huntsboys 88 and 89 were somehow linked to these boys.

The next boys to introduce themselves were a set of twins.

"He's Chris." One of them said.

"He's Craig." Chris replied.

"We're identical twins." Craig explained. "Only I weigh 5 pounds more than Chris."

"Not for long you don't!" Chris replied as he was about to eat a candy bar.

"I'm Haley." The little dragoness told her cabin mates. While she had started to get impressed with Meerkly for his IQ of 240, his fear of germs became a major turn off. "I'm here to enjoy fresh hair and see if Shackles Jack will appear."

As none of the boys knew the legend, she started to explain it, claiming to have known it because her brother came to Camp Mugwump a few years ago. "A-a-a-aren't you a-afraid o-o-of t-the g-ghosts?" Meerkly managed to ask.

"Not at all." Haley replied. "There are scarier things than ghosts." _'Dragon slayers, for example.'_ She silently added to herself.

After the introductions ended, Rose and Spud started to coach the boys and Haley. While none of the boys would ever admit, the main reason they were motivated was how their egos were hurt by the fact Haley was doing better than them.

That night, while Spud was wearing something he's not sure if it's a Scottish kilt or a tablecloth, he, Rose, Haley and the boys were enjoying the fire until Brad showed up to tell the Legend of Shackles Jack.

"Oh, yeah." Benny calmly said. "Haley had already told us about it. Her brother used to camp here."

It'd take more than that to make Brad give up. "Well, if you know the legend, you must know Shackles Jack and his gang will reappear any minute now." As if on cue, some kids disguised as ghosts appeared trying to scare Cabin 9 but, thanks to Haley, the boys had already done their research. "Nice try, people." Meerkly said without stuttering. "But we're still a few hours away from the alignment that will bring Shackles Jack and his gang of ghosts."

Realizing there's no more hope, Brad and Cabin 6 left the Cabin 9 kids alone. Brad was so disappointed for not getting slides of scared kids to show the next day. After they all left the area, the real Shackles Jack returned with his gang and recognized the Mugwump Cup as the cup that served as a decoration at the warden's office and will be the key to giving them new bodies.

As the days passed, the competition remained a duel between Cabins 6 and 9. Prior to the race that would define which Cabin would win the cup for that year, Spud overheard the ghosts planning to take over the bodies of the winning team. Worried for his cabin buddies, he ran the fast he could on a wedding dress to warn them not to win. However, when he arrived, the race had already begun. He then explained his reasons to want his cabin to lose.

"Don't worry, Spud." Rose replied before Brad had a chance to accuse Spud of trying to scare away the competition. "My Uncle gave me something to help against the ghosts."

Spud and Rose's cabin won the race and the cup. After they went to their cabin to celebrate, Shackles Jack and his gang appeared. Rose then produced a crystal that made the ghosts vanish. While the others were distracted admiring Rose's crystal, a messenger pixie showed up and gave Haley another one. "You know what? Given the reason people want these, I expected your Grandfather to pay for the urgency fee." The pixie commented while Haley signed the delivery notice.

The next morning, Cabin 9's celebration mood's only obstacle was the fact Spud was wearing nothing but a bush. (He returned the Lost and Found clothes but lost his own)

They then went back to their homes. The Huntsmaster congratulated the Huntsgirl for a well done work while, at Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi and Sun Park were happy that the problem was solved even if it wasn't Haley who solved it. "Maybe I could have helped if somebody paid the urgency fee." Haley commented.

"But I paid…" Lao Shi then glared at Fu Dog.

"Come on, old man." Fu pleaded. "There was a Sloppy Joe Big Sale at the Magus Bazaar. How could I resist?"

**THE END**

**Please review.**


End file.
